


Protector

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: 18 + only, Adult Content, F/M, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: When Willard takes their son out back to pray about something’s they come across two men in the woods who begin talking about Willard’s wife (Y/N). About how they want to pay her a visit since Willard isn’t home. Well that’s what happened, the assault her and when Willard and Arvin gets home they find her unconscious laying on the couch with a pretty bad head wound. Willard is broken, and swears he’ll do anything to protect his wife and child.
Relationships: Willard Russell/Fem Reader
Kudos: 5





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18 + Only! Cussing, Sexual Assault, Violence, Mention of Blood.

Willard Russell gave me the best life I could ever dream of. We had the perfect little family and the perfect little house up on a hill, surrounded by trees so we had plenty of privacy.

But things weren’t always perfect in the little town of Knocksmith, Ohio. It was nothing like the small town of Coal Creek West Virginia, where Willard and I are from. People here in Knocksmith still treated us as outsiders even though we’ve lived here for nine years. Poor Arvin comes home a couple of times with a black eye because of the boys at school don’t take a likin’ to him very much. Makes my skin crawl the way these boys treat my son.

“I’ll have a talk with your daddy, when he gets home. Alright?” I hum as I grab a frozen steak from the freezer and hand it to Arvin, who sat at the kitchen table. “Here.” I smile as I kneel down and press the frozen meat to his eye. “Makes me sick.” I huff as I stand to my feet.

“He’ll be mad won’t he?”

I shrug my shoulders. “Your daddy just wants what’s best for you. He may be tough on you at times but he does it out of love.”

“Sometimes I feel like I let him down.”

I kneel down beside Arvin, I take the meat from his eye and set it on the table. “Listen to me boy. Your daddy loves you. You know when I found out I was pregnant with you he was so excited. He was grinin’ from ear to ear.” I smile taking Arvin’s hands in mine. “You will never let him down, I promise you. Now how about we go out and play for a bit. Hm?”

“Okay.” Arvin smiles wrapping his arms around my neck. “I love ya, momma.”

I smile as I give him a big squeeze. “I love you, Arvin.”

“Come on Jack, let’s go play.” Arvin grins as he taps his leg for Jack to follow him out the front door and into the yard. I follow behind them and take a seat on the front porch, lighting a cigarette as I watch Arvin throw a stick for Jack to fetch.

And before I know it I hear the truck coming up the driveway. Willard was home. He puts the car in park, and climbs out of the car. He walks over to Arvin, he cups the boys cheeks with his hands and looks over Arvin’s face. Willard furrows his brows. “You’ll be comin’ out back with me today, boy.”

“Yes sir.”

“And how’s my beautiful wife?” Willard asks walking up the steps of the porch. I grin as I stand to my feet and walk over to him, I loop my arms around his neck.

“Much better now that your home, honey.” I smile as I press a kiss to his lips, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I’ve never loved anyone like I love Willard, he swept me off my feet the day I met him at the diner the say he came home from the war. Everyone said the ‘honeymoon’ stage would end, but truth be told it hasn’t. Willard and I still act very much like the first time we got together, always sharing affection with one another, but that’s the way I like it.

“Second time he’s come home with a black eye. Those little shits keep pickin on him.”

“I know. Makes me furious.” I huff.

“I’m takin’ him out back with me, today.”

“Alright, well when ya get home I need to have a talk with ya.”

Willard furrows his brows. “Don’t worry it’s nothing serious, just about Arvin.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back in a little while.” Willard hums, pressing another kiss to my lips. “I love you.”

I smile. “And I love you. Dinner will be ready when ya get back.”

Willard gives me another firm squeeze before walking down the steps of the porch. “Come on, boy.” He demands, walking towards the tree line in the back of the house. Arvin and Jack follow, Willard wraps his arm around Arvin’s shoulders as they disappear into the woods.

-

“Them boys might be bigger than you, but next time one of them starts this shit I want you to finish it. Ya understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Willard kneels down before the wooden cross he made out back. “Now you pray on what happened today.” He demands, looking up at the old wooden cross. This is a place he often came when he needed to talk to God.

Willard wasn’t much of a God fearing man, well that was until he came home after the war. He’s seen things, done things, things he regrets, things he wish he didn’t see. But when he met (Y/N), things changed, she changed him and helped him find his way back to Jesus. Willard’s momma, loved that about (Y/N), she helped her son find God again.

“And remember be honest. No bullshittin’. He’ll know.” Willard says as taps his son on the back, before laces his fingers together.

Silence falls over them, nothing but the birds chirping can be heard until they hear the sound of twigs snapping from behind them.

“Hell, they’re having a little revival meetin’.” One of the strangers chuckled. He was dressed in worn out clothes with a huntin’ rifle over his shoulder. “Shit, I’m thinkin’ now’d be a good time to pay his old lady a visit.”

“Dad?” Arvin, asks, glancing over his shoulder to the two strange men standing behind them.

“This here’s the Lord’s time, nobody else’s. Ya understand?” Willard whispers, resting his hand on the back of Arvin’s turning his attention back to the cross.

“Probably in bed keepin’ warm for me.” The first man chuckles.

“Shut the fuck up, Lucas.” The other man barks.

“What? You’re tellin’ me you wouldn’t take a piece of that?”

“Come on you dumb son of a bitch. This things gettin’ heavy.”

By this time Willard has grown furious with the two strange men talking about his wife, like she’s a piece of meat, wanting to do horrible things to the women he held close to his heart.

Willard wanted nothing more then to ring these two strangers up by their neck and shoot them with their own guns. But Willard knew this wasn’t the right time, but he prayed those two men would just keep walkin’ past his house and pay no visit to his wife.

-

The front door slammed shut starling me. “Willard, Arvin? Is that you?” I smile walking into the living room expecting to see my husband and child, while I whip my hands on a old dirty dish towel. My smile quickly fades as I notice it’s not Willard or Arvin, but two strange men dressed in filthy clothing. “What the hell are you doing in my house?” I spat, a erie feeling falling over me. I knew this was going to be bad.

“Well well well.” One says taking a step closer to me, looking me up and down like I’m something to eat. “Nice place you got here.”

“You both need to get the hell out! My husband will be home anytime now!” I bark, furrowing my eye brows trying to hide the fear behind my eyes.

“Is he the one out in the woods?”

I swallow hard, they saw Willard and Arvin. Worried they might of done something to them causes my stomach to twist and churn. “I swear if you laid a hand on them. I-I’ll.”

“You’ll want?” The one closest to me asks, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“I’ll kill you!”

“You hear that? She says she’ll kill us.” He laughs taking another step closer to me, cornering me agaisnt the wall of the living room. “Aren’t you a pretty sight.” He grins.

“Lucas let’s go.” The other demands, suddenly he doesn’t seem so big a bad anymore. But his friend doesn’t stop, he keeps prying.

“Shut the fuck up!” Lucas spats at his friend. He wraps a arm around my waist pulling me close to him, I try desperately to pull away, escape this mess and find Willard, but I know what will be coming next and I pray to God that Willard shows up before it’s to late. “Now I’m going to have a little fun with you and my friend here is going to watch and then he’ll have his way with you.”

“Get the fuck off of me!” I cry shoving the man off with all my strength causing him to stumble, and I make quick to rush to the front door but his dumbass friend is blocking my exit. “Just let me go!” I growl, but his friend wraps his arm around my waist. “Willard! Willard!” I scream at the top of my lungs hoping he hears my cries, but it’s to late the front door is slammed shut and I’m thrown on to the couch.

“You fucking bitch!” Lucas growls slapping me across the face hard, while the other man makes quick to disagreed my underwear.

“No!” I scream, tears bursting at the seams as I try to fight off the two men, but befor I can do anything else I’m knocked out cold, and everything goes black.

-

Willard and Arvin make their way back to the house, by this time night has fallen over Knocksmith. The two of them approach the front of the house, Willard notices the front door wide open. A gut wrenching feeling falls over him, but before he can say anything Arvin is already in the house.

“Dad! Dad!” Arvins cries in a desperate scream. Willards makes quick to reach his son who is kneeling on the floor beside his mother. Tears stream down his cheeks as he tries to wake her. “Mom! Mom!” He cries.

“(Y/N)!” Willard cries as he gets to his wife side, shaking her. He notices blood pouring out from a wound on the side of her head, her panties on the floor and her dress pulled up. Willard is broken as he takes in the sight of his wife, he tells himself what a fucking idiot he was for not doing anything in the woods and coming straight home after hearing those two men in the woods. “(Y/N)! Please wake up!” He yells, trying desperately to wake her. “Arvin go call the doctor, the number is beside the phone. I’m going to take your mom upstairs.”

Arvin runs to the phone and dials the number as quickly as he can, in a panic he tells the doctor to hurry, that his mother has been in an accident and she needs help. While Willard wraps his arms around his beloved wife and carries her up stairs, placing her in their cozy bed. He grabs a wet towl and begins to clean the wound on her head, checking for any other kinds of wounds those vial men might of caused.

“I’m so sorry.” Willard cries, hot heavy tears streaming down his cheeks as he lays beside her. He wraps his arms around her tightly and begins to pray. “Dear Lord, please let her be okay Lord. Please.” Willard cries as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

He felt like a failure, as a husband and father he’s supposed to protect his family from all harm, and he couldn’t even protect his wife. He felt like the shittest human being in the world, that he should be punished for not protecting (Y/N) from evil.

The doctor arrived and checked on (Y/N). Willard stayed in the bedroom and Arvin sat quietly in the hallway.

“Everything looks good besides the wound on her head. It should heal in a week or two, just make sure to clean it and put fresh bandages on it. I’m sorry this happened Mr. Russell.” The doctor said as he gathered his things and placed them in a bag. “She should wake in a couple of hours, just make sure she doesn’t over due herself.”

“Thank you for coming, doctor.” Willard nods as he follows the doctor outside. He felt relieved that (Y/N) was in good condition considering what had happened to her. But Willard swore he was going to find those men and give them what’s coming to them. He made a promise to God and to (Y/N) that he would find those pieces of shit and give them what’s coming for them.

-

Bright light is all I could see as I opened my eyes, my head pounded as I tried to sit up in bed. “Whoa, take it easy, darlin’” Willard smiled as he stood to his feet, taking my hand in his.

“What happened?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Uhm.” He pauses looking at Arvin. He didn’t want their child knowing what happened his momma. “Arvin, go let Jack out.”

“Yes sir.” Arvin nods, standing to his feet, bending down to press a kiss to my forahead. “Love ya, momma.”

“Love you too, Arvin.” I smile as I watch him exit the bedroom, Jack on his heels.

“Look honey, something happened last night. Do you remember anything?” Willard asks, sitting on the bed, his fingers intertwined between mine.

“Sort of.” I pause, adjusting myself in bed. “I remember you and Arvin went to pray and then.” I pause as flashbacks of what happened last night flash before my eyes, tears pool my vision as I look at Willard. “I-I tried Willard. I did. I’m so sorry.” I sob as tears fall from my eyes.

Willard is quick to wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. “Shh darlin’. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you. I swear I will find those sick son of a bitches and give them what’s coming to them.”

“I-I feel horrible. I just..” I cry, lost for words, and not sure what else to say besides I’m sorry, that I wish I fought them off better, that I wish I was a better wife, a better mother.

“Shh, darlin. I swear I’ll never let anybody hurt you again, or Arvin. You two are my everything.”

“I love you, Willard. I love you.” I cry as I fall agaisnt his chest, his strong arms wrapping around me tightly holding me close. I never want to let him go.

“I love you, (Y/N). I’ll protect you and Arvin with my life. I swear.”

Willard meant what he said that day. He would protect his family with everything he had. He would never let no harm come their way, regardless of what that meant.

He found those two men a few days later and gave them what was coming for them. He was their protector, and that’s just what he did. He protected his family.


End file.
